


Fix you

by ClemyClue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemyClue/pseuds/ClemyClue
Summary: Tony needs to tell Peter something very hardbut he finds out another way, it doesn’t go so well





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this will be my 2nd story. Sorry if my grammar sucks im not English  
> I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you enjoyed!

Peter woke up, but not in his own bed. No this was way too big, he shifted and realized he wasn’t at home... Hell this room could be the size of his whole apartment. And his clothes these weren’t his! These were way too big for him. Then he got that weird tingle again... Someone’s coming. He pulled the sheets over his head like he was hiding from something in his closet. What was he even doing? How were the sheets gonna protect him?

For some reason his mind kept telling him to stay under the sheets and pretend like he was still sleeping. Suddenly the sheets were not on his head anymore and he opened his eyes. Oh it was just Mr. Stark. And he closed them again

“Good morning kiddo” 

Wait!? Mr. Stark?!! He opened his eyes wide open 

“Uhmm... Hi” He was so confused... Why couldn’t he remember why he was here. He thought the best thing was to pull the sheets back over his head. He heard Tony chuckle over that. “Kid, u okay? Are you sick? FRIDAY is Peter sick?”   
“Peter seems to be confused and slightly uncomfortable, an explanation and a nice hug will do” Peter pulled the sheets of his head “No, I’m not sick Mr. Stark! And i don’t need a hug! Im just... Ughhhh never mind” Tony frowned by that “Let’s eat some breakfast and Ill explain alright?” Peter nodded and got up to follow his mentor. Now he saw that he was wearing matching christmas bottoms and shirt. Great even more embarrassing now.

Peter got some scrambled eggs and toast but just started picking at it not taking a single bite  
“Ahh that looks good doesn’t it you must be hungry?” Tony said while ruffling his curls. Peter just sighed.... He didn’t really know what to say. “So... You must be wondering why you’re here?” Peter nodded, “Well....” He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t say it while the kid gave him those eyes. “Well, you’re staying with me for some time” Wow great explanation Tony “Why? Not that thats not fun it’s just well yeah” Fast say something “Your aunt is out of town, just for work” Good one “Yeah for work just don’t bother her okay? She’s really busy” Peter felt confused, why didn’t May just tell him? “That still doesn’t explain why I woke up here” Shit.. “I got you here in the middle of the night because she had to leave really early, don’t you remember?” Peter absolutely didn’t remember “No?” Tony was acting weird, he never saw him like this

Suddenly Pepper came into the room and looked at Peter with pity. “Have you told him about his au-”  
“Yes i’ve told him about how his aunt is out of town” Pepper gave him a death glare “Tony, can we talk?”  
Please no “of course sweetie” Pepper dragged Tony into the hallway “You didn’t tell him yet”   
“You weren’t there! He gave me those eyes” “Tony!” “Pepper!” They whisperly shouted  
“You have to tell him” He know he couldn’t do that. He felt so sorry for the kid he has already lost so much. “Pepper I can’t tell him his aunt is dead!”

“May is dead?” suddenly a squeaky voice said.. that peaked around the corner.  
“Peter, sweetheart-” Before she could finish Peter was gone “Peter!” Tony yelled 

—————————————-

“May is dead?” he overheard, his aunt? dead? what? He started to panic inside he couldn’t think of anything other than to just run. He ran down the hall to a open window and jumped out and swung back home. It was raining alot and the stress got the best of him, he missed a web and fell down into a dark alley and jumped into tears, how could this have happened. Everyone he loves is gone, he has no one now, no family, nothing.

Nothing... Could it be worse? Yes it can  
he felt the tingling again and 3 masked man showed up. Still with tears on his cheeks he stood up and stood his ground. “Well, what are you waiting for? Wallet, Phone now!!” one screamed, it made him take a step back and flinch but he wasn’t planning on giving him his stuff. “Kid? Now!!” Peter didnt move a muscle.  
the 3 masked man launched onto him. Peter was obviously better, but he couldn’t use his powers nor his webs right now he wasn’t wearing a mask. Still he knocked them all out and walked off.   
But that wasn’t it... He felt the tingling but it was already to late a stab to the side hit him hard. This time it hurt way more than before. He got already stabbed before but hell it didn’t hurt this much. He fell to the ground and the masked man fled realizing what they just did. Peter tried to get up but fell back down again. He felt it was better to just lay in the pouring rain in a puddle of his own blood, he closed his eyes and thought of a happy moment.

—————————————-

“Peter!”   
“Shit, I have to go get him” No no no... Why now. This was not a good time at all! His suits weren’t here at the moment. The one time his suits are not here something bad has got to happen. “FRIDAY, where is Peter?!” Tony yelled “Mr. Parker is currently swinging to what looks like his apartment. He is in a very emotional state and his temperature is low” Tony took the elevator down to the lowest floor and just when he was about to call Happy “Sir, Mr. Parker just dropped down” Tony frowned. “What do you meen he dropped down?”  
“Mr. Parker just dropped 12 meters down into what looks like an alley”   
Shit the kid is going to get himself killed. “Where is he right now?”  
“Fifth Avenue”  
“Call Happy”  
“Hello? Tony”  
“Happy come to the tower right now”  
“Already here”  
Tony got into the car and explained the situation, the drive wasn’t that long but was taking forever because of the NY traffic.  
“Come on!” Tony couldn’t stop worrying about his kid, his kid? Did he really just say that in his head?  
“Sir, It seems to be that Mr. Parker is panicking” Tony sighed “Yes I am aware” The traffic just wouldn’t get any faster so Tony got out of the car and just ran there. On the way he got swarmed by people. But he ignored them all.   
“Sir...” “Not now FRI!” he was almost there he looked for the alley, there it was “But sir”  
“FRIDAY NOT NO-” There he was. In blood again. Tony walked over there but he didn’t say anything yet. He kneeled down where the kid layed. “Hey buddy” Peter opened his eyes “Hi” Tony didn’t want to rush the kid but he needed to get them out if here right now. Without a warning he lifted Peter up and scooped him in his arms. The kid didn’t protest. he closed his eyes. Tony was now scanning the kid, ha had curls with blood in them from the fall, bruises from something and a stab wound. Wait a stab wound?

—————————————-

To be continued...


End file.
